


Cadence of Lips

by Emirael



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, birthday mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned drabble.</p><p>There's something about Elsa's voice, especially when it's the only thing for Anna to focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadence of Lips

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by nopantsparade from tumblr

“Just let me know if it gets uncomfortable, or, or weird,” Elsa said, leaning forward to tie the blindfold over Anna’s eyes.

The last thing Anna saw as a tinge of pink dusting Elsa’s cheeks. A blush over her freckles, a shade of pink that matched Elsa’s lips, and then nothing.

Elsa tied the blindfold behind Anna’s head and she could feel Elsa’s breathing against her face, accompanied by a soft hum as her fingers brushed against Anna’s hair, tying the blindfold in a knot.

“There we go,” Elsa said. Then a soft sigh as her hands lingered on the back on Anna’s head. Elsa’s voice was a bit quieter than usual and Anna didn’t need to see to hear Elsa’s breathing quicken. They were almost close enough to—

Elsa pulled back only far enough to rest her hands on Anna’s shoulders. “We’re going for a bit of a walk to get to your present.”

Her touch was gentle as she turned Anna around. “I’ll walk behind you,” she said, “and guide you out to where it’s waiting.”

“Just don’t let me fall, okay, sis?”

The distance between them closed as Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s shoulders in a hug. “I would never,” Elsa said, pressing a smile against Anna’s neck. Her breasts pressed against Anna’s back for longer than a sisterly hug should.

Elsa’s voice was strained, even a little breathless, as she pulled back from Anna. “Let’s get going then.” She resumed her grip on Anna’s shoulders and started walking them off the back porch.

They had an expansive, massive backyard. Benefits of living in the country, Anna supposed. Behind her, Elsa gave quiet instructions whenever they came across a difficult patch of land. Anna knew the entire property by heart, but she paused whenever Elsa started to speak and let her sister give the instructions for the next few steps. Anna paused to hear her sister speak because it was Elsa speaking and because, with each new instruction, her voice grew more and more strained.

Anna was familiar with every cadence and hitch in her sister’s voice. She could do hilarious impressions, but, more relevantly, she knew by heart exactly how Elsa said her name.

“Anna,” and always a bit restrained, a little held back. The pitch just so, and the emphasis to the front, but rounded.

But as they walked, Anna could hear a shift, she could feel Elsa’s hands tighten on her shoulders the same way her voice grew more hesitant, tripping over Anna’s name as they climbed their favorite stargazing hill. Anna would recognize the way there, even without sight.

“Anna,” Elsa breathed, “we’re almost there.”

Whatever present was waiting at the top, Anna couldn’t wait. And she couldn’t care less. The real present was Elsa’s voice hitching behind her, catching on her name from nervousness and excitement. And desire.

After reaching the hilltop, Elsa paused before slipping the blindfold off.

The first thing Anna saw were Elsa’s lips, the same ones that said Anna’s name as though she were in love.

“Happy Birthday, Anna,” Elsa whispered, then leaned in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble. hope you enjoyed


End file.
